Funtime Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation) or Bonnie (disambiguation). Funtime Freddy = is an animatronic and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is a "funtime" version of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Funtime Freddy's design is very similar to Freddy from the second game with a metal suit, blue eyes, thinner eyebrows, and wearing a top hat, black bowtie, and two black buttons on his chest. He is a white/purple bear animatronic, far different from his counterparts. The light-purple color is featured on his stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, eye-sockets, a stripe from his top hat, thighs, knuckles from his left hand, and the top areas from both feet. His left hand has five fingers and holds a microphone with a purple handle. He does not have a right hand, his right arm ending instead in Bon-Bon like a hand-puppet. Like Funtime Foxy, he sports a circular speaker located under his bowtie. Unlike other animatronics from the game, outside of Funtime Freddy's endoskeleton head are metallic "face-plates" looking identical to his actual face. Bon-Bon Bon-Bon (otherwise known as the Bonnie Puppet according to the HandUnit), is a hand puppet that replaces Funtime Freddy's right hand. His physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game and his toy-like design is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game, sporting red rosy cheeks. He is colored a brilliant blue with turquoise on his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. Like his original counterpart, he also wears a red bowtie. Similar to his appearance from the second game, he wears a single black button in the middle of his chest. His eyes are pink in color and also lacks eyebrows. Behavior Funtime Freddy is only active at the Breaker Room on Night 2. The objective of the night is to turn on the building's power while avoiding Funtime Freddy as he sneaks up on the player. If the player takes too long, Funtime Freddy will jumpscare them, resulting in a game over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, Funtime Freddy is in need of repair. The player has to first open the faceplates, then the chestplates to reboot Funtime Freddy's power. Then, the player needs to click Bon-Bon's button, which is located under his bowtie, to reboot him as well. If the player fails to do so, they will be jumpscared by Bon-Bon, also resulting in a game over. In the Real Ending of Night 5, Funtime Freddy's empty armor-shells along with Bon-Bon's can be seen in the Scooping Room along with few other animatronic empty-shells. Like all the other animatronics, Funtime Freddy (as well as Bon-Bon) is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. Trivia *Freddy now has the most counterparts out of every animatronic with at least one appearing in each game. *According to his blueprint, Funtime Freddy is 6'0 tall and weigh 350 lbs. *Circus Baby's Pizza World is the first location to feature a character besides Freddy as the main mascot, that character being Circus Baby instead. *Although he is a "funtime" animatronic, he is never seen active on the attractions. *Funtime Freddy is the only Freddy counterpart that holds a microphone with his left hand, rather than the right. **Funtime Freddy is also Freddy's only counterpart to equip a different-colored microphone. *According to the "Making of" images, Funtime Freddy had a more pinkish color, and had four buttons. He also lacked the Bonnie Puppet. *Funtime Freddy's voice actor, Kellen Goff, has been known for appearing in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. *A human-shaped figure can be faintly seen inside Funtime Freddy's stomach in his blueprint. **It is speculated that, taking into account the "Storage Tank" and "Voice Mimicking / Luring" features, that Funtime Freddy was specially designed to kidnap and/or kill children without leaving behind evidence. *There is a rare yellow-eyed Funtime Freddy endoskeleton that may appear in the Funtime Auditorium, replacing Funtime Foxy. *Funtime Freddy and the Bon-Bon are very similar to Nightmare Chica and her cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: both have detachable characters that have separate jumpscares. *Funtime Freddy is the first animatronic in the entire series to receive a hand puppet. **In addition to this, Funtime Freddy is similar to Rolfe DeWolfe from Showbiz Pizza as both wear a hand puppet with their right hand. *From the main menu screen, one of Funtime Freddy's positions is strikingly similar to Freddy from the first game's menu as both open their mouth while looking away to the corner of the screen. *Funtime Freddy, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, Plushtrap and all the phantom aninatronics to have a jumpscare that doesn't kill the player. **In Funtime Freddy's case, his "jumpscare" in parts/service. *Funtime Freddy, along with Funtime Foxy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. *Funtime Freddy is, along with Ennard (in the Private Room) and Golden Freddy from the first and second game, the only characters to have their own jumpscare sound. **Funtime Freddy has the most different jumpscare sound among all characters of Sister Location. *Interestingly, Funtime Freddy seems to have metallic faceplates under his actual face plates. This can be seen in his "Making of" images. Bon-Bon *Bon-Bon is voiced by Becky Shrimpton. *Bon-Bon's name may be a reference to the fanbase, back when the fans referred to Toy Bonnie as "Bon-Bon". *Interestingly, Bon-Bon seems to have a female voice actor. It is unlikely that this implies a gender one way or the other, as female VAs often voice male characters. **This may be referred to Bonnie and Toy Bonnie being confused as female characters. *Bon-Bon is one of the only animatronics in the game not to expose their endoskeleton face during his jumpscare, as his face doesn't equip any faceplates at all. The other being Minireena (whose face is just a mask placed over a sphere) and Ennard. *In Bon-Bon's jumpscare, it appears that his eyes pop out before sinking back into his head. **It is unknown if this is an error or intended in some way. **This feature is similar to Toy Bonnie. *It is unknown how Bon-Bon can actually move out of his hiding spot behind Funtime Freddy or even jumpscaring the player without legs. **Though it is clear that he uses his arms to sneak around while he's not in the player's view. *Bon-Bon's eye sockets, along with magenta eyes, and the lack of eyebrows and eyelids, make his facial expression look very similar to Chica's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **This is particularly noticeable during the very last frame of his jumpscare. *When compared, Bon-Bon's voice is extremely similar to Happy's voice from the anime series Fairy Tail, particularly with the giggles. Errors *When opening Funtime Freddy's stomach at the Parts/Service room, the right frame from his stomach clips through the lower part of his right bicep. *In Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his hat is connected to his endoskeleton. When his faceplates are opened in Parts/Service, his hat is connected to his faceplates. *In his jumpscare, Funtime Freddy goes straight through the lowering interface. *During Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his ears visibly clip through his upper faceplates. **This error also happens to Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Main Menu FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Freddy from the main menu screen. Freddyturn.png|Funtime Freddy in one position in the main menu. FuntimeFreddysEndoskeleton-Menu1.png|Funtime Freddy from the menu screen with his endoskeleton face exposed. FuntimeFreddysEndoskeleton-Menu2.png|Funtime Freddy from the menu screen with his endoskeleton face exposed in a different position. Breaker Room OrYs6B1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room, with the lights added into one picture. 599.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to the player. 596.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to the player (different lights position). 603.png|Funtime Freddy on the other side of the room. 607.png|Funtime Freddy gets very close to the player. Parts and Service 274.png|Funtime Freddy in the Parts & Service. Funtime Freddy Faceplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's face opening in Parts & Service. Funtime Freddy Chestplate Open.gif|Funtime Freddy's chest opening in Parts & Service. 467.png|Funtime Freddy with Bon-Bon on attack. Power Module.gif|The power module the protagonist has to remove from Funtime Freddy in Parts & Service. Bon-Bon Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Idle_Right.gif|Bon-Bon from the left side of Funtime Freddy. Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Idle_Left.gif|Bon-Bon Puppet from the Right side of Funtime Freddy. Miscellaneous Art Covers SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the IndieDB box art. SLIconLarger.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the larger IndieDB box art. FNAFSL_Steam_Store_Page_Header.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the Steam logo. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|Funtime Freddy shown in the updated FNaF franchise bundle followed with Freddy Fazbear and his second game appearance, Springtrap, and Nightmare Freddy. Extra Making_Funtime_Freddy.gif|Funtime Freddy from the "Making of Freddy" image from the Extra menu. FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Freddy's blueprint in the Extra menu. Note the Luring and Storage Tank; plus an odd "curled-up" shape in the tank. Hallucination 1529.png|The Funtime Freddy endoskeleton easter egg that appears in the Funtime Auditorium. 1530.png|Easter egg, another angle. 1532.png|Another angle. Teasers Customnightteaser.JPG|Bon-Bon as shown in the update teaser followed with Bidybab. |-|Audio = Funtime Freddy The sound Funtime Freddy emits when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! Bonnie Hand Puppet These files in-game are known as "mascot response" and are used during the power reboot segment of Night 2. However, the filenames 'bon1' to 'bon7' would suggest that they are spoken by the Bonnie hand puppet, referred to as Bon-Bon. There is also a laughter file for the second encounter with Funtime Freddy, this time in the Parts/Service room. The sound Bon-Bon emits when attacking the player. This scream is shared with the Ballora and Ennard in Parts/Service. Warning: Loud! Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics